Clove's Weakness
by Kristin The Kitsune
Summary: Its late at night and Clove is in the training center thinking about how shes fallen for Katniss and thinking about her weakness that she wants no one to discover but when Katniss finds out what Clove's weakness is she decides to have some fun with the Career since shes fallen hard for the little Career and has a feeling Clove loves her as well.Clove/Katniss One-Shot


Clove stood in the training center throwing knives at te target that stood before her.

The little career was thinking about the girl on fire.

Ever since Clove had first saw her she had fallen for the taller girl.

"How can I love such an annoying person?"Clove thought as she threw another knife at the target.

It was true that Katniss got on Clove's nerves at times but that didn't change the way she felt about the older girl.

Another thing Clove had been thinking about was her weakness.

As much as Clove hated to admit it she wasn't always the strong little Career people saw her as but Clove promised herself that NO ONE that was going into The Hunger Games with her would find out about her weakness because then she'd be dead for sure.

Clove was so lost in thought she didn't even hear the person who was walking up to her.

"Hey Five,"A voice said from behind/

The Career snapped out of her trance and turned around to see the girl she had fallen in love with.

"First off my names Clove second could you go away?"The career asked.

Katniss smirked and then took another step towards Clove.

"Aw do I make you nervous?"Katniss teased.

Clove gulped as she backed up a little.

"Why is she doing this to me?"Clove asked herself.

"Just go away.."Clove said as she tried to avoid the other girls gaze.

"Nah,"Katniss replied as she took another step towards Clove.

Katniss had a crush on the smaller girl and she thought the funnest way to win Clove over was to mess with her.

"You don't make me nervous!"Clove snapped.

"Oh really?"Katniss asked as she backed Clove into the wall.

"No you don't.."Clove growled as she realized she was trapped.

"Aw whats wrong Clove feeling trapped are we?"Katniss asked as she leaned in closer to the smaller girl.

Clove was frozen she truly couldn't move and even if she could Katniss wouldn't let Clove get away so easy.

Then Katniss wrapped her arms around Clove's waist and the smaller girl's eyes grew wide.

"Oh no not this anything but this."Clove thought as she relaxed into the other girl's grasp.

It didn't take Katniss long to realize Clove enjoyed being hugged and then got an idea.

"How cute you like being hugged,"Katniss teased.

It was true Clove had always enjoyed being hugged or held,Cuddled whatever it was called and it the one thing that made the smaller girl weak all anyone had to do what slip their arms around her waist and they had complete control over her.

Katiss smirked as she hugged Clove tighter but then the small career pushed Katniss off of her.

"Oh I see you love my hugs so much that you can't take it,"Katniss laughed.

Clove glared at Katniss as she tried to walk past the taller girl and head for the door to get out of the training center.

"Hey not so fast!"Katiss added as she followed Clove.

Clove began to run and when she got to the door she opened it and ran down the hall.

"Just get to your room Clove and lock your door then you'll be fine."Clove told herself as she headed for her room.

The smaller girl could hear Katniss running after her which made the smaller girl try to run faster.

Katniss quickly caught up with Clove and grabbed her.

"Aw come on now I just want to hug you,"Katniss smirked.

Clove growled as Katniss picked her up and started to walk down the hall.

"I HATE YOU!"Clove yelled.

Katniss laughed as she walked down the hall to her room.

"You don't hate me you just hate what I do to you,"Katniss pointed out.

Clove growled at Katniss's words and then was brought into the taller girl's room.

Katniss closed the door and locked it,then went over to her bed and laid down with Clove in her arms.

The smaller girl couldn't help but feel relaxed as Katniss held her close.

Clove began to feel a little sleepy as she rested her head on Katniss's shoulder.

"That's a good girl,"Katniss added as she kissed Clove on the forehead.

The little career started feeling like she was in heaven as she moved closer to Katniss.

Katniss smiled and the pulled Clover more into her arms.

Even though Clove felt relaxed she couldn't help but feel like Katniss was using her weakness against her so that she could kill the little career when Clove wouldn't expect it.

"I know what your doing.."Clove snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"Katniss replied.

"YOU KNOW EXACLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT YOUR USING MY WEAKNESS TO YOUR BEST ADVANTAGE AND THEN YOUR GOING TO KILL ME WHEN I'M TOO WEAK TO DO ANYTHING!"Clove yelled.

Katniss looked down at Clove in shock and then shook her head.

"Clove to be honest I'm only messing with you because I really like you,"Katniss admitted.

"You mean as in you have a crush on me?"Clove asked.

"Yeah.."Katniss responsed as she blushed.

"I can tell you like me back the same way as well,"Katniss added.

Clove froze for a moment and then looked up at Katniss.

"How did you know?"Clove wondered.

"Well its easy to tell because I make you so nervous and you enjoy my hugs,"Katniss replied.

"I like hugs and cuddles from everyone it's always been my weakness but yes I do have a crush on you,"Clove said.

"I knew it!"Katniss cheered.

Clove rolled her eyes and then snuggled into the taller girl some more.

"I love you,"Clove admitted.

"I love you too,"Katniss replied as she kissed Clove on the lips and then held the smaller girl some more.

* * *

**so I thought it would be fun to write a story where Katniss is teasing Clove and Clove is a bit nervous I know they were a little out of character but it was hard to this write this without them acting a bit differently so anyways review?**


End file.
